jpopfandomcom-20200222-history
Kono Kumo no Hate
|Japanese = この雲の果て |English = The End of This Cloud |Cover = 15. この雲の果て (CD).jpg |Cover2 = 15. この雲の果て (BD).jpg|Limited Blu-ray Edition 15. この雲の果て (DVD).jpg|Limited DVD Edition |Caption = Regular Edition |Caption2 = |artist = Imai Asami |released = November 27, 2013 |genre = J-pop |label = 5pb Records |type = Album}} is the fourth album by Imai Asami. Tracklist CD #Kono Kumo no Hate (この雲の果て) #Natsu-Iro Sunshine Flower (夏色Sunshine Flower) #Dear Darling #Rain ~Te no Hira no Umbrella~ (Rain ～てのひらのアンブレラ～) #Tabibito (旅人) #Tender Is The Night #Mugen Senritsu (無限旋律) #Tenkuu no Honoo ~miragem~ -Jazz Arr ver.- (天空の炎 ～miragem～ -Jazz Arr ver.-) #Rojiura no Planetarium (路地裏のプラネタリウム) #Kurage ~Jellyfish~ (海月～Jellyfish～) #Sanka no Inori (散花の祈り) #Hoshikuzu no Ring (星屑のリング) #Jewel's Tree Blu-ray/DVD #Kono Kumo no Hate Music Video (この雲の果て Music Video) #Dear Darling Music Video (Short ver.) #Hoshikuzu no Ring Music Video (星屑のリング Music Video) #Kono Kumo no Hate Music Video -Making- (この雲の果て Music Video -Making-) #OVA "Corpse Party TS" Opening (OVA『コープスパーティー TS』オープニング) Lyrics Kono Kumo no Hate |-|Japanese= そっと隠した涙　ずっと涸れてるなら きっとボクらはまだ　何も知らないままでいい 信じ続けることが　もっと追い詰めるなら そう革命の灯は　近づいてると気づいた 期待はずれの世界が流され　失くした翼たちと甦り　飛ぶさ この黒い雲の果てまで　傷ついた身体を震わせながら 誰も辿り着いた事のない地へ　はじまりの朝は来る やっと動き出した　ボクらの世界で ふっと消えてしまった　足りない何かを探す ぐっと握った手を　開いてみたら 守るべきものらが　ここにあったと気づいた 今を信じて　疑うことなく　けれど未来が全て許すはずもない 月・風・星・空・太陽　どんな希望の種子も闇にのまれ もがき苦しんだあの日を思えば　生きる意味を導く 抗う術もない腐った果実でさえ　流れて転がり芽を息吹かせてゆく この黒い雲の果てまで　傷ついた身体を震わせながら 誰も辿り着いたことのない地へ　はじまりの朝は来る この広い空に先まで　例え力尽き　散ることがあっても やがて命は繋がり巡るはずさ　終わりのはじまりへと いつの日か　再び逢える　闇と光超えて |-|Romaji= Sotto kakushita namida　Zutto kareteru nara Kitto BOKUra wa mada　Nani mo shiranai mama de ii Shinji tsuzukeru koto ga　Motto oi tsumeru nara Sou kakumei no hi wa　Chika zuiteru to kizuita Kitai hazure no sekai ga nagasare　Nakushita tsubasa tachi to yomigaeri　Tobusa Kono kuroi kumo no hate made　Kizu tsuita karada o furuwasenagara Dare mo tadori tsuita koto no nai chi e　Hajimari no asa wa kuru Yatto ugoki dashita　BOKUra no sekai de Futto kiete shimatta　Tarinai nani ka o sagasu Gutto nigitta te o　Hiraite mitara Mamoru beki monora ga　Kono ni atta to kizuita Ima o shinjite　Utagau koto naku　Keredo mirai ga subete yurusu hazu mo nai Tsuki・Kaze・Hoshi・Sora・Taiyou　Donna kibou no tane mo yami ni nomare Mogaki kurushinda ano hi o omoeba　Ikiru imi o michibiku Aragau sube mo nai kusatta kajitsu de sae　Nagarete korogari me o ibukasete yuku Kono kuroi kumo no hate made　Kizu tsuita karada o furuwasenagara Dare mo tadori tsuita koto no nai chi e　Hajimari no asa wa kuru Kono hiroi sora no saki made　Tatoe chikara tsuki　Chiru koto ga atte mo Yagate inochi wa tsunagari meguru hazu sa　Owari no hajimari eto Itsu no hi ka　Futatabi aeru　Yami to hikari koete Natsu-Iro Sunshine flower |-|Japanese= 高い空を　欲しがるように　見上げた青彩る　Summer days 曇りのない　感情(おもい)が今　君のもとへ　向かっていくよ 膨らんだ蕾に　折り重ねた　夢の花びらが　きらびやかに　開く 眩しい夏の　光を浴びて　恋を咲かす　黄色い花みたいに 溢れる気持ち　季節を越えて　君だけを　見つめていたずっと 夏色　Sunshine flower ガラス玉に　映した景色(シーン)　色褪せずに　きらめく　memory 汗ばんだ胸に　キュンとし　みる　君の微笑が　夕焼け雲　染めて 愛しい夏の　風に包まれ　希望をゆらす　大輪の(おおきな)花みたいに 描いた明日が　滲まないように　永遠を　祈り続ける強く 輝く　笑顔で 月影に散り急ぐ　打ち上げ花火　後から胸に響く　切なさを抱いて 眩しい夏の　光を浴びて　恋を咲かす　黄色い花みたいに 溢れる気持ち　輝きながら　その手の　ぬくもりに摘まれたい 夏色　Sunshine flower |-|Romaji= Takai sora o　Hoshigaru you ni　Miageta BURUU irodoru　Summer days Kumori no nai　Omoi ga ima　Kimi no moto e　Mukatte iku yo Fukuranda tsubomi ni　Ori kasaneta　Yume no hanabira ga　Kirabiyaka ni　Hiraku Mabushii natsu no　Hikari o abite　Koi o sakasu　Ki-iroi hana mitai ni Afureru kimochi　Kisetsu o koete　Kimi dake o　Mitsumete ita zutto Natsu-iro　Sunshine flower GARASU dama ni　Utsushita SHIIN　Iro asezu ni　Kirameku　memory Asebanda mune ni　KYUN to shi　Miru　Kimi no hoho emi ga　Yuu yake kumo　Somete Itoshii natsu no　Kaze ni tsutsumare　Kibou o yurasu　Ooki na hana mitai ni Egaita asu wa　Nijimanai you ni　Eien o　Inori tsuzukeru tsuyoku Kagayaku　Egao de Tsuki kage ni chiri isogu　Uchi age hanabi　Ato kara mune ni hibiku　Setsunasa o daite Mabushii natsu no　Hikari o abite　Koi o sakasu　Ki-iroi hana mitai ni Afureru kimochi　Kagayakinagara　Sono te no　Nukumori ni tsumaretai Natsu-iro　Sunshine flower Dear Darling |-|Japanese= Wanna Kiss Kiss Kiss　あと３センチ 吐息が頬を撫でてく　君の手をぎゅっと握った 大好きなものを聞かれた時に　君の名前一番に浮かぶ みんなにはまだ秘密にしてる　タイミングが掴めないだけじゃない 友達以上　恋人未満の恋　進展しなきゃって焦るんだ シロか　クロか　曖昧にしないでね Wanna Kiss Kiss Kiss　あと３センチ 近すぎて　息も出来ない　震えだす　足を　スカートの上でおさえた Wanna Kiss Kiss Kiss　だいじょうぶ 心の準備はできてる　君次第よDear Darling 昼と夜をわける夕焼け空に　胸が苦しくなるのは　なんで？ 影を重ねて家路を辿る　そんなのに憧れたりして 恋愛以上　愛情未満の恋　壊れちゃうのが怖いんだ シロも　クロも　捨てられないんだ Can You Kiss Kiss Kiss??　あと１センチ ふたりの距離を縮めて　離れないように　君の優しさで縛って Can You Kiss Kiss Kiss??　君となら どこまでだって行けるんだ　たったひとりだけDear Darling 遠慮がちな君　小さな声で　呟いた　｢大好きだよ｣ 時は止まった　真剣な君の瞳　何も言えなくて ───頷いた でも　Kiss Kiss Kiss　はじめてで すこしだけ　戸惑ったら　身じろいだ　ふたり　耳まで深紅に染まった One More Kiss Kiss Kiss　わたしから 精一杯背伸びするから　むかえにきてねDear Darling Give a tender kiss to you… |-|Romaji= Wanna Kiss Kiss Kiss　Ato san-SENCHI To iki ga hoho o nadeteku　Kimi no te o gyutto nigitta Daisuki na mono o kikareta toki ni　Kimi no namae ichiban ni ukabu Minna ni wa mada himitsu ni shiteru　TAIMINGU ga tsukamenai dake ja nai Tomodachi ijou　Koi bito miman no koi　Shinten shinakya tte aserunda SHIRO ka　KURO ka　Aimai ni shinai de ne Wanna Kiss Kiss Kiss　Ato san-SENCHI Chika sugite　Iki mo dekinai　Furue dasu　Ashi o　SUKAATO no ue de osaeta Wanna Kiss Kiss Kiss　Daijoubu Kokoro no junbi wa dekiteru　Kimi shidai da yo Dear Darling Hiru to yoru o wakeru yuu yake zora ni　Mune ga kurushiku naru no wa　Nan de? Kage o kasanete ieji o tadoru　Sonna noni akogaretari shite Ren'ai ijou　Aijou miman no koi　Kowarechau no ga kowainda SHIRO mo　KURO mo　Suterarenainda Can You Kiss Kiss Kiss??　Ato is-SENCHI Futari no kyori o chijimete　Hanarenai you ni　Kimi no yasashisa de shibatte Can You Kiss Kiss Kiss??　Kimi to nara Doko made datte ikerunda　Tatta hitori dake Dear Darling Enryo gachi na kimi　Chiisa na koe de　Tsubuyaita　"Daisuki da yo" Toki ga tomatta　Shinken na kimi no me　Nani mo ienakute ───Unazuita Demo Kiss Kiss Kiss　Hajimete de Sukoshi dake　To madottara　Mijiroida　Futari　Mimi made shinku ni somatta One More Kiss Kiss Kiss　Watashi kara Sei ippai se nobi suru kara　Mukae ni kite ne Dear Darling Give a tender kiss to you… Rain ~Te no Hira no Umbrella~ |-|Japanese= 突然気まぐれば雨に降られ　あなたと駆け出した土曜の街 気がつけばあなた　びしょ濡れのシャツ　守られて濡れない私は まだ恋人じゃないあなたの　優しさのumbrellaの下にいた Rain　きらきらきらっと煌めく　目に見えぬ雫心に降りたよ Rain　きらきらきらっと降る雨　空からメッセージ そう伝えてる 優しい温もり今ここにあると　そっと 雨宿り 飛び込んだカフェでふたり　ふわふわカプチーノ　クマさんの顔 笑ってるあなた 瞳の中に　太陽が見えた気がした あの雨だれは そう明日の　輝きのpreludeだよね わかる Rain　時々どきっとするのは　始まった恋の　かすかな足音 Rain　いつしかふわっと差し込む　陽射しは天気雨 ねえ手をつなぎ 青空捜すため 今歩き出そう　遠く Rain　きらきらきらっと煌めく　目に見えぬ雫心に降りたよ Rain　きらきらきらっと降る雨　空からメッセージ そう伝えてる 優しい温もり今ここにあると　そっと |-|Romaji= Totsuzen kimagure na ame ni furare　Anata to kake dashita doyou no machi Ki ga tsukeba anata　Bisho nure no SHATSU　Mamorarete nurenai watashi wa Mada koibito ja nai anata no　Yasashisa no umbrella no shita ni ita Rain　Kira kira kira tto kirameku　Me ni mienu shizuku kokoro ni orita yo Rain　Kira kira kira tto furu ame　Sora kara MESSEEJI Sou tsutaeteru Yasashii nukumori ima koko ni aru to　Sotto Ama yadori Tobi konda KAFE de futari　Fuwa fuwa KAPUCHIINO　KUMA-san no kao Waratteru anata Hitomi no naka ni　Taiyou ga mieta ki ga shita Ano ama dare wa Sou ashita mo　Kagayaki no prelude da yo ne　Wakaru Rain　Toki doki doki tto suru no wa　Hajimatta koi no　Kasuka na ashi oto Rain　Itsu shika fuwa tto sashi komu　Hizashi wa tenki ame Nee te o tsunagi Aozora sagasu tame Ima aruki dasou　Tooku Rain　Kira kira kira tto kirameku　Me ni mienu shizuku kokoro ni orita yo Rain　Kira kira kira tto furu ame　Sora kara MESSEEJI Sou tsutaeteru Yasashii nukumori ima koko ni aru to　Sotto Tabibito |-|Japanese= 夕陽が　この果てない大地と　数え切れぬいのちを彩る 明日へ　彷徨う人の背中をそっと癒すように 私も歩いてく 夢という名の荷物を背負いながら 地図など持たずに 旅人　人は誰も　まだ見ぬ地平線を目指し続けるよ 聳える山脈の向こうの光る朝を求めて 佇む　この静かな草原で　遠い日には争いがあった そよ吹く　風は黙っている　時の流れ見つめながら 祈りを歌にして 口ずさめば涙が溢れ出した 無力な自分に 旅人　人は誰も　過ち繰り返して旅して来たけど 信じよう　この道の向こうで　きっと逢える　夜明けに ああ　空を行く鳥よ　翼持たぬ私 だから人は希望を抱きしめ生まれ　明日へ旅するのだろう 旅人　人は誰も　まだ見ぬ地平線を目指し続けるよ 聳える山脈の向こうの光る朝を求めて 今日も行こう　人は誰も　過ち繰り返して旅して来たけど 信じよう　この道の向こうで　きっと逢える　夜明けに 旅人　人は誰も　まだ見ぬ地平線を目指し続けるよ 聳える山脈の向こうの光る朝を求め 遙かな空をまた仰いで立ち止まり その涙を鞄にしまって たなびくあの雲の向こうへ　光る朝を求めて |-|Romaji= Yuuhi ga　Kono hatenai daichi to　Kazoe kirenu inochi o irodoru Ashita e　Samayou hito no senaka o sotto iyasu you ni Watashi mo aruiteku Yume to iu na no nimotsu o seoinagara Chizu nado motazu ni Tabibito　Hito wa dare mo　Mada minu chiheisen o mezashi tsuzukeru yo Sobieru sanmyaku no mukou no hikaru asa o motomete Tatazumu　Kono shizuka na sougen de　Tooi hi ni wa arasoi ga atta Soyo fuku　Kaze wa damatte iru　Toki no nagare mitsumenagara Inori o uta ni shite Kuchi zusameba namida ga afure dashita Muryoku na jibun ni Tabibito　Hito wa dare mo　Ayamachi kuri kaeshite tabi shite kita kedo Shinjiyou　Kono michi no mukou de　Kitto aeru　Yo ake ni Aa　Sora o yuku tori yo　Tsubasa motanu watashi Dakara hito wa kibou o daki shime umare　Asu e tabi suru no darou Tabibito　Hito wa dare mo　Mada minu chiheisen o mezashi tsuzukeru yo Sobieru sanmyaku no mukou no hikaru asa o motomete Kyou mo yukou　 Hito wa dare mo　Ayamachi kuri kaeshite tabi shite kita kedo Shinjiyou　Kono michi no mukou de　Kitto aeru　Yo ake ni Tabibito　Hito wa dare mo　Mada minu chiheisen o mezashi tsuzukeru yo Sobieru sanmyaku no mukou no hikaru asa o motome Haruka na sora o mata aoide tachi domari Sono namida o kaban ni shimatte Tanabiku ano kumo no mukou e　Hikaru asa o motomete Tender Is The Night |-|Japanese= 理由(わけ)もなく 君が　愛しくて そばに　いるだけで　なぜか　せつなくて いくつもの　心を　持ってる　君だけど 不思議だね　すべてを　許して　しまうよ どんな君も　抱きしめたくて 僕の愛は　変わりはしないから (Tender is the Night) 満天の　星が　呼び合って 闇を　照らしてる　夜が　やさしくて 天使でも　悪魔でも　選べない　僕には 君のこと　ありのまま　受け止めたい さっきまで　笑って　いたのに　今はもう 誰よりも　遠くを　見つめる　まなざし 君が好きと　気づいた瞬間に 空の星が　かすめ消えていった (Tender Is the Night) 理由(わけ)もなく 君が　愛しくて そばに　いるだけで　なぜか　せつなくて 蒼ざめた　街でさえ　ぬくもりに　変わるよ 想い出と　引きかえに　めぐり逢えた 曖昧な　ままでも　かまわないさ 僕はただ　君のそばにいて　守りたい　だけだよ 満天の　星が　呼び合って 闇を　照らしてる　夜が　やさしくて 天使でも　悪魔でも　選べない　僕には 君のこと　ありのまま　受け止めたい |-|Romaji= Wake mo naku Kimi ga　Itoshikute Soba ni　Iru dake de　Naze ka　Setsunakute Ikutsu mo no　Kokoro o　Motteru　Kimi dakedo Fushigi da ne　Subete o　Yurushite　Shimau yo Donna kimi mo　Daki shimetakute Boku no ai wa　Kawari wa shinai kara (Tender is the Night) Manten no　Hoshi ga　Yobi atte Yami o　Terashiteru　Yoru ga　yasashikute Tenshi demo　Akuma demo　Erabenai　Boku ni wa Kimi no koto　Ari no mama　Uke tometai Sakki made　Waratte　Ita noni　Ima wa mou Dare yori mo　Tooku o　Mitsumeru　Manazashi Kimi ga suki to　Kizuita toki ni Sora no hoshi ga　Kasume kiete itta (Tender Is the Night) Wake mo naku Kimi ga　Itoshikute Soba ni　Iru dake de　Naze ka　Setsunakute Aozameta　Machi de sae　Nuku mori ni　Kawaru yo Omoide to　Hiki kae ni　Meguri aeta Aimai na　Mama demo　Kamawanai sa Boku wa tada　Kimi no soba ni ite　Mamoritai　Dake da yo Manten no　Hoshi ga　Yobi atte Yami o　Terashiteru　Yoru ga　Yasashikute Tenshi demo　Akuma demo　Erabenai　Boku ni wa Kimi no koto　Ari no mama　Uke tometai Mugen Senritsu |-|Japanese= 響け　この祈り　世界の果てまで　海を越えて 友よ　奏でよう　希望のシンフォニー　誰にも聴こえるように 小さき音色も　きっと重ねたら　遙かに届くだろう 熱き願いの波は広がる　争いを鎮めゆき　時代を変えるほど 響けよ　この祈り　未来の果てまで　東のこの国から 流れて　どこまでも　永遠に鳴りやまぬ　旋律(しらべ)になれ 同じこの時代　いちまいの空を　仰いで生きるのなら 国境の壁も　きっと捨てていい　自由な風になって 今は夢だとしても　心のスコアに書き留めて　いつかは飛び立てる 羽ばたけ　この勇気　地上を飛び越え　七つの海の彼方 一つの惑星は皆　故郷だったと　気づく日まで 響けよ　この祈り　未来の果てまで　東のこの国から 流れて　どこまでも　永遠に鳴りやまぬ　旋律(しらべ)になれ 羽ばたけ　この勇気　地上を飛び越え　七つの海の彼方 一つの惑星は皆　故郷だったと　歌いながら |-|Romaji= Hibike　Kono inori　Sekai no hate made　Umi o koete Tomo yo　Kanadeyou　Kibou no SHINFONII　Dare ni mo kikoeru you ni Chiisa na ne iro mo　Kitto kasanetara　Haruka ni todoku darou Atsuki negai no nami wa hirogaru　Arasoi o shizume yuki　Jidai o kaeru hodo Hibike yo　Kono inori　Mirai no hate made　Higashi no kono kuni kara Nagarete　Doko made mo　Towa ni nari yamanu　Shirabe ni nare Onaji kono jidai　Ichimai no sora o　Aoide ikiru no nara Kokkyou no kabe mo　Kitto sutete ii　Jiyuu na kaze ni natte Ima wa yume da toshitemo　Kokoro no SUKOA ni kaki domete　Itsu ka wa tobi tateru Habatake　Kono yuuki　Chijou o tobi koe　Nanatsu no umi no kanata Hitotsu no hoshi ga minna　Furusato datta to　Kizuku hi made Hibike yo　Kono inori　Mirai no hate made　Higashi no kono kuni kara Nagarete　Doko made mo　Towa ni nari yamanu　Shirabe ni nare Habatake　Kono yuuki　Chijou o tobi koe　Nanatsu no umi no kanata Hitotsu no hoshi ga minna　Furusato datta to　Utainagara Tenkuu no Honoo~miragem~ -Jazz Arr ver.- |-|Japanese= 天空の炎　朝焼けが燃えている　旅立つ人よ　抱いて強く 裏窓を開けると港が見えるこの部屋 どこかで流れるギターラの調べ 熱い腕の中　時を閉じ込めたままで あなたといる夢を見たけれど 明日　船が出たら　二度とは会えない 帰って来るからとその言葉を　kissで今は 信じさせて　どうか 悲しみの炎　あの船を燃やしたら あなたはここに留まるでしょうか？ 眼を閉じて見える　紅い火のmiragem 壊れるほど抱いて私を 果てない情熱 教会の鐘が　いつしか朝を告げてる さよなら　さよならと聴こえるの 長い髪を束ね　涙を拭った 最後は美しい微笑だけ焼き付けたい 覚えていて　ずっと 天空の炎　朝焼けは消えるけど こんなに誰か　二度と愛せない うわごとのように　私の名呼んで 壊れるほど抱いて私を 別れの刻まで くちづけの炎　もう一度狂おしく あなたの愛を私に下さい 眼を閉じて見える　紅い火のmiragem 壊れるほど抱いて私を 果てない情熱 |-|Romaji= Tenkuu no honoo　Asayake ga moete iru　Tabi datsu hito yo　Daite tsuyoku Ura mado o akeru to minato ga mieru kono heya Doko ka de nagareru GITAARA no shirabe Atsui ude no naka　Toki o toji kometa mama de Anata to iru yume o mita keredo Ashita　Fune ga detara　Nido to wa aenai Kaette kuru kara to sono kotoba o　kiss de ima wa Shinjisasete　Douka Kanashimi no honoo　Ano fune o moyashitara Anata wa koko ni todomaru deshou ka? Me o tojite mieru　Akai hi no miragem Kowareru hodo daite watashi o Hatenai jounetsu Kyoukai no kane ga　Itsu shika asa o tsugeteru Sayonara　Sayonara to kikoeru no Nagai kami o tabane　Namida o nugutta Saigo wa utsukushii hoho emi dake yaku tsuketai Oboete ite　Zutto Tenkuu no honoo　Asayake wa kieru kedo Konna ni dare ka　Nido to ai senai Uwagoto no you ni　Watashi no na yonde Kowareru hodo daite watashi o Wakare no toki made Kuchi zuke no honoo　Mou ichido kuruoshiku Anata no ai o watashi ni kudasai Me o tojite mieru　Akai hi no miragem Kowareru hodo daite watashi o Hatenai jounetsu Rojiura no Planetarium |-|Japanese= 見慣れた街角に溶け込むように ここにあった古い公園 幼い僕らには　見上げた空 埋め尽くした星々　無限に思えた くたびれたネクタイ　放り投げたら 見えた気がしたんだ　秘密のあの場所 自分の歳時記【クロニクル】　そこに残る僅かな 記憶の中もう一度　のぞき込んでみたけど 繰り返す毎日　置いて行かれそうな時 探しに行こう君と　路地裏のプラネタリウム 蝉時雨の隙間　ふいに光る 夜空を染めてゆく流星 突然思い出す　横顔には あふれる笑い声に　彩られてた つまづきそうな時　話しかけてた 三毛猫の言葉　聞こえなくなった 小さな手を振った　影に向かい“さよなら” 思い出の雫達を　胸に散りばめたまま あの頃とは違う　素敵なものもあると 現在を生きる姿　どこまでも大切な日々 自分の歳時記【クロニクル】　そこに残る僅かな 記憶の中もう一度　のぞき込んでみたけど 繰り返す毎日　置いて行かれそうな時 探しに行こう君と　路地裏のプラネタリウム 思い出のプラネタリウム |-|Romaji= Minareta machi kado ni toke komu you ni Koko ni atta furui kouen Osanai bokura ni wa　Miageta sora Ume tsukushita hoshi boshi　Mugen ni omoeta Kutabireta NEKUTAI　Houri nagetara Mieta ki ga shitanda　Himitsu no ano basho Jibun no KURONIKURU　Sono ni nokoru wazu ka na Kioku no naka mou ichido　Nozoki konde mita kedo Kuri kaesu mainichi　Oite ikaresou na toki Sagashi ni yukou kimi to　Rojiura no planetarium Semi shigure no sukima　Fui ni hikaru Yozora o somete yuku ryuusei Totsuzen omoi dasu　Yoko gao ni wa Afureru warai goe ni　Irodorareteta Tsuma zukisou na toki　Hanashi kaketeta Mike neko no kotoba　Kikoenaku natta Chiisa na te o futta　Kage ni mukai “Sayonara” Omoide no shizuku tachi to　Mune ni chiribameta mama Ano koro to wa chigau　Suteki na mono mo aru to Ima o ikiru sugata　Doko made mo taisetsu na hibi Jibun no KURONIKURU　Sono ni nokoru wazu ka na Kioku no naka mou ichido　Nozoki konde mita kedo Kuri kaesu mainichi　Oite ikaresou na toki Sagashi ni yukou kimi to　Rojiura no PURANETARIUMU Omoide no PURANETARIUMU Kurage ~Jellyfish~ |-|Japanese= 潮の　満ち引き　生まれた　生命が 手さぐりで　君を探している 揺れる　プリズム　差し込む　月光が 透き通る　心を　蒼白く　照らす 寄せては　帰る波に　身を委ねて　君の海　たゆたいながら　そっと 海月のように　眠りたい 水面に　浮かぶ丸い月の夜に 煌めきが　解き放される気持ち　どうか気づいて欲しい 遠い　追憶　確かな　心音で 懐かしい　声に耳を澄ます 深い　水底　見上げた　空には 瞬いた世界が　滲んでる 愛しさ　溢れだした　雫抱いて　君の海　溶けてゆきたい　今夜 海月のように　穏やかに 見果てぬ　この世界の　どこにいても 惹かれてく　見えない引力感じ　導かれる運命 両手を広げた水平線　沈む月を受け止めていくよ 光帯びた　産声の　朝を迎えて 寄せては　帰る波に　身を委ねて　君の海　たゆたいながら　そっと 海月のように　眠りたい ゆっくり　近づいた　光に召され 息づいた温みも　まどろんだ　吐息も 夢の中へ　消えないように 祈りを捧げながら　君を思う |-|Romaji= Shio no　Michi hiki　Umareta　Omoi ga Te saguri de　Kimi o sagashite iru Yureru　PURIZUMU　Sashi komu　Hikari ga Suki tooru　Kokoro o　Ao jiroku　Terasu Yosete wa　Kaeru name ni　Mi o yudanete　Kimi no umi　Tayutainagara　Sotto Jellyfish no you ni　Nemuritai Minamo ni　Ukabu marui tsuki no yoru ni Kirameki ga　Toki hanasareru kimochi　Douka kizuite hoshii Tooi　Tsuioku　Tashika na　Kodou de Natsukashii　Koe ni mimi o sumasu Fukai　Mina soko　Miageta　Sora ni wa Matataita sekai ga　Nijinderu Itoshisa　Afure dashita　Shizuku daite　Kimi no umi　Tokete yukitai　Kon ya Jellyfish no you ni　Odayaka ni Mi hatenu　Kono sekai no　Doko mi ite mo Hikareteku　Mienai chikara kanji　Michibikareru unmei Ryoute o hirogeta suiheisen　Shizumu tsuki o uke tomete iku yo Hikari obita　Ubu goe no　Ai o mukaete Yosete wa　Kaeru name ni　Mi o yudanete　Kimi no umi　Tayutainagara　Sotto Jellyfish no you ni　Nemuritai Yukkuri　Chika zuita　Hikari ni mesare Iki zuita nukumi mo　Madoronda　To iki mo Yume no naka e　Kienai you ni Inori o sasagenagara　Kimi o omou Sanka no Inori |-|Japanese= 闇に耀う空の　月に照らされ　行き場のないこの気持ちが　私を襲う 時の風忘れて　故郷も忘れて　ただあはれな世界に身を委ね　幸福の日々へ 羽衣舞う事など　言えぬまま心閉ざす 静かに運命を待つだけで 涙ひと粒　夜空にきらりきらりと 限りの有る浮き世の　なげき悲しみ　震える声さえも ありがたきもの 朧に見える雲　光の梯子　過去のうたてしき契りに　縛られ　罷らむ 心引き裂かれて　燃ゆる炎　恋しい夜は　瞳を閉じ 歌を詠む　いにしえの君へ 儚く消えてゆく　色づいた樹々の葉音 宿世に従い　歩み出す 花びらひとつ　天空からひらりひらりと 十五夜 さらぬ別れ　触れる指先 その瞬きさえも 愛おしいもの どうして 惜しかろうか　千年先も在り続けること 君がいないなら　皆捨ててもいい 叶わぬ思い馳せ　不死山 涙ひと粒　夜空にきらりきらりと 限りの有る浮き世の　なげき悲しみ　震える声さえも ありがたきもの 無常の輝き |-|Romaji= Yami ni kagayou sora no　Tsuki ni terasare　Yukiba no nai kono kimochi ga　Watashi o osou Toki no kaze wasurete　Kokyou mo wasurete　Tada aware na sekai ni mi o yudane　Koufuku no hibi e Hagoromo mau koto nado　Ienu mama kokoro tozasu Shizuka ni sadame o matsu dake de Namida hitotsubu　Yozora ni kirari kirari to Kagiri no aru uki yo no　Nageki kanashimi　Furueru koe sae mo Arigataki mono Oboro ni mieru kumo　Hikari no hashigo　Kako no uta teshiki chigiri ni　Shibarare　Makaramu Kokoro hiki sakarete　Moyuru honoo　Koishii yo wa　Me o toji Uta o yomu　Inishie no kimi e Hakanaku kiete yuku　Iro zuita kigi no ha oto Sukuse ni shitagai　Ayumi dasu Hanabira hitotsu　Sora kara hirari hirari to Juugo ya Saranu wakare　Fureru yubi saki Sono matataki sae mo Itooshii mono Doushite Oshikarou ka　Sennen saki mo ari tsuzukeru koto Kimi ga inai nara　Minna sutete mo ii Kanawanu omoi hase　Fuji yama Namida hitotsubu　Yozora ni kirari kirari to Kagiri no aru uki yo no　Nageki kanashimi　Furueru koe sae mo Arigataki mono Mujou no kagayaki Hoshikuzu no Ring |-|Japanese= 想い託す　揺れる文字は　あなたには　届かなくて 宇宙を舞い　星になる　光が切ないよ 踏み締めた足もと　揺らいでしまうから 手を伸ばしてくれた　あの頃を　思い出してる キラリ　星屑たち　集めてみても 涙　ぽろぽろぽろ　こぼれて　消え入りそうで ぎゅっと　指の隙間　胸にあてたの いつか　砕け散った約束を　リングに変える しまい込んだ　想い出には　笑顔だけ　あふれ過ぎて 触れるのが　怖くなる　もう　失いたくない 信じられた事を　誇りに思うから あなたの今　抱き締めていてね　ずっと変わらず 堕ちた　星屑たち　集めてみても 心　ゆらゆらゆら　揺らいで　消え入りそうで ふいに　あなたの声　胸に響いた 誰も傷つけない優しさが　静かに伝う キラリ　星屑たち　集めてみても 涙　ぽろぽろぽろ　こぼれて　消え入りそうで ぎゅっと　指の隙間　胸にあてたの いつか　砕け散った約束を　リングに変える 堕ちた　星屑たち　集めてみても 心　ゆらゆらゆら　揺らいで　消え入りそうで ふいに　あなたの声　胸に響いた どうか夢でもいい　大丈夫と　笑ってみせて |-|Romaji= Omoi takusu　Yureru moji wa　Anata ni wa　Todokanakute Sora o mai　Hoshini naru　Hikari ga setsunai yo Fumi shimeta ashi moto　Yuraide shimau kara Te o nobashite kureta　Ano koro o　Omoi dashiteru KIRARI　Hoshikuzu tachi　Atsumete mite mo Namida　Poro poro poro　Koborete　Kie irisou de Gyutto　Yubi no sukima　Mune ni ateta no Itsuka　Kudake chitta yakusoku o　RINGU ni kaeru Shimai konda　Omoide ni wa　Egao dake　Afure sugite Fureru no ga　Kowaku naru　Mou　Ushinaitakunai Shinjirareta koto o　Hokori ni omou kara Anata no ima　Daki shimete ite ne　Zutto kawarazu Ochita　Hoshizuku tachi　Atsumete mite mo Kokoro　Yura yura yura　Yuraide　Kie irisou de Fui ni　Anata no koe　Mune ni hibiita Dare mo kizu tsukenai yasashisa ga　Shizuka ni tsutau KIRARI　Hoshikuzu tachi　Atsumete mite mo Namida　Poro poro poro　Koborete　Kie irisou de Gyutto　Yubi no sukima　Mune ni ateta no Itsuka　Kudake chitta yakusoku o　RINGU ni kaeru Ochita　Hoshizuku tachi　Atsumete mite mo Kokoro　Yura yura yura　Yuraide　Kie irisou de Fui ni　Anata no koe　Mune ni hibiita Douka yume demo ii　Daijoubu to　Waratte misete Jewel's Tree |-|Japanese= いつの事だろうか　まだ知らない世界から 優しい声と心の音が　聞こえた気がしたんだ まだ若葉の頃の記憶　今も鮮やかで いつでも照らし　導いてくれた　忘れないよ 一番大切な物を　落としてしまいそうなくらい 両手にかかえたジュエルを　ひとつひとつ空へ 今こそ進むべき道を　ひとり歩いて行くんだ どの枝の先も　小さな蕾つけているよ　夢は傍に… あの日話した事　心に染み入るように いつの間にか傷を癒して　そっと背中を押した 時には跳ね返すことも　あったけれども いつでも強く　支えてくれた　忘れないよ 一番大切な人を　傷つけてしまいそうなら ふと溢れかけたジュエルを　ひとつ胸の奥へ 『ありがとう』伝えきれないけど　少し離れた場所でも いつも見ていてね　必ず　花を咲かせるから 一番大切な物を　落としてしまいそうなくらい 両手にかかえたジュエルを　ひとつひとつ空へ 今こそ進むべき道を　ひとり歩いて行くんだ どの枝の先も　大きな花が咲いているよ 明日へ続く道は　輝いているから 今は誰かにもジュエルを　与えられる人に 愛がずっと　届くように |-|Romaji= Itsu no koto darou ka　Mada shiranai sekai kara Yasashii koe to kokoro no oto ga　Kikoeta ki ga shitanda Mada wakaba no koro no kioku　Ima mo azayaka de Itsu demo terashi　Michibiite kureta　Wasurenai yo Ichiban taisetsu na mono o　Otoshite shimaisou na kurai Ryoute ni kakaeta JUERU o　Hitotsu hitotsu sora e Ima koso susumu beki michi o　Hitori aruite yukunda Dono eda no saki mo　Chiisa na tsubomi tsukete iru yo　Yume wa soba ni… Ano hi hanashita koto　Kokoro ni shimi iru you ni Itsu no ma ni ka kizu o iyashite　Sotto senaka o oshita Toki ni wa hane kaesu koto mo　Atta keredo mo Itsu demo tsuyoku　Sasaete kureta　Wasurenai yo Ichiban taisetsu na hito o　Kizu tsukete shimaisou nara Futo afure kaketa JUERU o　Hitotsu mune no oku e “Arigatou” tsutae kirenai kedo　Sukoshi hanareta basho demo Itsu mo mite ite ne　Kanarazu　Hana o sakaseru kara Ichiban taisetsu na mono o　Otoshite shimaisou na kurai Ryoute ni kakaeta JUERU o　Hitotsu hitotsu sora e Ima koso susumu beki michi o　Hitori aruite yukunda Dono eda no saki mo　Ooki na hana ga saite iru yo Ashita e tsuzuku michi wa　Kagayaite iru kara Ima wa dare ka ni mo JUERU o　Ataerareru hito ni Ai ga zutto　Todoku you ni Category:2013 Albums Category:2013 Releases Category:Imai Asami Albums Category:Solo Albums